1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a device for generating image-processing component data which is used for image-recognition of components to be mounted by a component mounting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-H09-167237 discloses one of conventional image-processing component data generating methods. In the publication, a worker manually generates image-processing component data while referring to a product specification or CAD data including dimensions, the number of leads and the like described in a catalog of electronic components. Or images of a component are taken by a camera and processed so that image-processing component data is automatically generated.
An image of a component actually taken by a camera is influenced by the color of the component, an irradiation direction of illumination light, the tolerance of the component or the like. As a result, the dimensions of the image component sometimes differ from those of the actual component. Accordingly, in case of use of image-processing component data manually generated by the worker with reference to the product specification or CAD data, the difference is increased between data of component dimensions measured from an image of the actual component during production and the image-processing component data, resulting in occurrence of size error.
Furthermore, in case of use of image-processing component data automatically generated from the taken component image, dimensions of an image-recognized component are changed by the influences of the color of the component, an irradiation direction of illumination light, the tolerance of the component or the like. This results in a disadvantage that the image-processing component data automatically generated from the taken component image has a lower reliability.